Black and Yellow
by phantom6man
Summary: Because even Wiz Khalifa ships KiseKuro. A very short one-shot story of how Valentines can get a little bit confusing especially when you are all just high school students and both male. A/N: Yaio. Romance. Comedy. KiseKuro. Characters may be OC. Pardon for my wrong grammar. Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. Just another plain boring story. Read at your own risk.


Sounds of the basketball bouncing echoes throughout the gym as Seirin High finished the first half of their training menu. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, the horizon was filled with reddish-brown strokes and the skies were clear of any clouds that might signal a bad weather. Nothing could possibly go wrong, everything was in order except for the fact that their bitter coach, Aida Riko called off for a triple training menu.

"Just call this as my Valentines gift to all of you." She squeaked cheerfully with her face shining brightly with enthusiasm shaded with a few tints of sadism and sarcasm.

All the boys nearly fell on their floor after hearing that. Most of them had already had plans for the day but one single command from their coach caused everything a turn around. It was not as if they want to do it or they don't like it, it is just for the fact that they actually have no other choice except to do it.

"I wonder why coach is so bitter." Kagami threw the towel off his face trying to relax himself after an exhausting game while sitting down lackadaisically on the bench. "It's very much obvious that she hates Valentines."

"I wonder why Kagami-kun is so affected." Kuroko suddenly popped to his side from nowhere making the tired and disappointed red-hair exclaim in horror.

"Why you!" Kagami stuttered as he barely noticed the guy with weak presence approach him. _It's been quite some time I experienced that though._

"I have bee…"

"Shut up you and your lame excuses." The taller male interrupted already knowing what the teal-haired male would say. "I am not affected."

"I see." Kuroko muttered in a somehow disheartened tone.

"You're actually the one who looks affected!" Kagami rebutted looking at his shadow who was sitting beside him removing his wrist bands and draining the sweet out of it. _Hmm, had Kuroko has always been this sweaty? Not that I remember._

"Stop staring at me Kagami-kun."

"Eh?' Kagami eyes widen in confusion until he realized what he was doing. "No, I wasn't." He embarrassingly chuckled hoping that the other male would not notice his face gradually turning red. "Stop assuming things, ok."

"But why is Kagami-kun turning red?" Kuroko asked innocently with his cute eyes and sincere facial expression.

Kagami nearly fainted from the unexpected question. Sometimes, even though they had already been partners for a long time, Kagami wonders if Kuroko is really innocent or playing innocent so that he could get other's involuntary reaction. "I was.."

Kagami wasn't able to finish his statement, in the next few seconds, a fist landed on his head. "You two stop being lovey-dovey. If you guys want to flirt with each other don't do it in court and don't make me ever hear it!"

The two turned their heads to their back and the fuming face of their captain met their eyes. Red and teal orbs suddenly widened out of fear and mortification. Hyuga only looked at both of them with his "I am the captain and senpai" look after giving such statement shamelessly and left without another more word, bringing the two into a state of awkward silence.

"Uhm." Kagami muttered in distress trying to break the engulfing and contaminating silence. "Sorry."

Kuroko only looked at his light with bewilderment and enthusiasm as if he was asking Kagami to continue speaking.

"I know I should keep myself away from people who are already taken."

"I see that is why Kagami-kun is so depressed. You actually do like me." Kuroko said bluntly neglecting his captain's remark and the fact that they are in a public area. He did not even care about the others who were already staring at them, the second half of the practice was about to start in five minutes and the rookie duo has not prepared themselves yet.

Kagami blushed with the straightforward statement. _Kuroko you bastard. _He thought of killing his shadow after the practice was over.

"Don't worry someone else worthy of Kagami-kun will come soon." Kuroko smiled at his partner making the latter blush even more. "I'm sorry too that I cannot be yours." He added while standing up and making his way to the court.

"Hey! Didn't I already tell you two to stop flirting around?!" Hyuga shouted from the other side of the court definitely annoyed by the two's romantic atmosphere.

"Hyuga, calm down. If I know you are just jealous." Kiyoshi smiled cheerfully while looking down at his captain who quickly gave him his clutch mode stare.

"Kiyoshi." Hyuga said with an atmosphere darker than the dark night. "Go run fifty laps outside!"

"Hmm. That concludes it then that Hyuga is…"

"Shut up Izuki." Hyuga quickly retorted feeling much more annoyed. "You also want to run fifty laps?"

The whole team's atmosphere quickly disintegrated at what was happening. Riko smiled brightly as she noticed how everyone stared to hate Valentine's Day. _My plan was successful! _She thought only to be disturbed with the gym door opening unexpectedly.

"Kurokocchi!" A loud yelling voice resonated around the room which causes the other members of the basketball club to cover their ears.

"Oh for goodness sake." Hyuga dropped his head at the uninvited guest who just barged in at their practice.

"Kise!" Kagami stood up as he saw one of the generation of miracles walk towards through their court as if he owns the place. "Are you to avenge your loss?"

Kise Ryouta did not mind the two other who just greeted him resentfully and continued to walk toward the person he wanted to see today.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko bowed as the ace of Kaijo High stood in front of him.

Kise looked at Kuroko with an passionate and eager smile as if he was already planning something in his back. "You know I have been waiting for this day."

"I see but Kise-kun, we still have practice for today." The teal-haired male excused himself as he turns his back and started to walk away from his boyfriend. "I think you should wait for a while."

Kuroko was one step away when a hand quickly grabbed his left arm making him turn and the next thing he knew his lips had already collided with Kise's. "But I want to go out with you now." Kise softly whispered while fondling Kuroko's teal hair.

The others who just were standing up and saw the whole scenario felt speechless. Hyuga could not even dare say another word. Riko's jaw fell in surprise. Izuki dropped the pun book he was holding and Kagami literally fainted on the spot.

"Uhm." Kuroko replied feeling the uneasiness with all of the eyes staring at him. He had always wanted to be noticed but right now, he could not understand the mixed emotions he was feeling. "Kise-kun." He looked at the blonde with a stoic face yet amused and appalled eyes.

"I'm back!" Kiyoshi shouted as he enters the room full of sweat and dirt. "So, what did I miss?" He smiled until he noticed everyone's baffled and bamboozled face.

There was no reaction from his teammates. Kiyoshi thinking that it was just another ploy quickly went to the bench and tied the laces of shoes properly. "Hey guys, you got me ok. Stop fooling around now."He muttered in an annoyed tone as he continued to fix his shoe lace. "Guys, stop being silent!" He shouted angrily and walked towards Hyuga who just gave him the cold face until he bumped at Kuroko and Kise.

"Oh, Kise you're here." He said the obvious. "I'm sorry I did not notice you earlier. Why are my teammates being silent?" He asked the duo who was standing too close to each other.

Kuroko only gave a nod and Kise only smiled. Furious, Kiyoshi got his bag from the bench and stormed out of the gym. "If you don't want me here then I'm off." He remarked as he walked out with heavy footsteps irritated.

"Oh, does that mean that we can go out now too?" Kise asked Kuroko who just watched Kiyoshi walk out of the gym.

"I guess so." Kuroko replied with a soft smile and walked toward the bench to get his bag. "Coach, I'll be leaving early."

"Eh?" Riko gulped at the question. Her mind was flying out of nowhere. She had no idea how things ended up like this. But before she can even say no and stop Kuroko, the pair was already out of sight leaving her and the other members of the team gaping.

"That was really selfish of you Kise-kun." Kuroko muttered softly which caused the blond to laugh.

"I'm sorry Kurokocchi, but when it comes to people I love, I am really selfish." Kise mumbled as he gave his fiancé a big smile.

"I see. So what now?" Kuroko ask in excitement as he holds Kise's hand tightly.

"You want to do it now?"

"Well, I could never think of any better time to do it."

Kise chuckled at the reply. He was holding himself for a long time already and he could no longer contain the excitement that he feels. He slowly pulled Kuroko closer to himself to the point that the teal-haired male's head is leaning to his shoulder. _How I wish we could stay like this forever._

"Kise-kun, stop pulling, it hurts and what is that song you are listening to, it's too loud." Kuroko complained as he could the music coming out from Kise's earphones.

"Oh." Kise quickly released his beloved boyfriend. "It's "Black and Yellow" by Wiz Khalifa."

"I didn't know you were into American rap songs."

Kise blushed at the statement. He wasn't sure if he would continue to say what was in his head or not. _But since it is Valentines, why would I hold myself back? _

"Eh, not really. It's just that I like listening to this song, it reminds me of us. You know, black and yellow." Kise uneasily replied trying not to laugh at his own stupidity.

"So even Americans ship us?" Kuroko stopped walking and turned around to face Kise. He then looked at the blond in his eyes with seriousness.

"I guess so?" The taller male replied returning the serious gaze. "But don't worry much about it. It might be just coincidence anyway."

Kuroko shook his head at Kise's words with a soft smile forming in his lips. _There is no such thing as coincidence; it is a product of imagination. What we have right now is a beautifully well written love story and I like it._

"Kurokocchi?" Kise asked in anxiety as he saw the change in his partner's mood. "Are you ok?"

"Kise-kun."

"What is it?"

"Don't you ever say that again."

"Huh?" Kise scratched the back of his head in puzzlement as to what Kuroko is saying. "I don't get it."

Without a few more words, Kuroko pulled Kise's head and kissed the blond in his lips, with this a time a deeper one than they had in the gymnasium. "It's not coincidence, it is a decision we made."

Kise's eyes widen at Kuroko's remarks. "Yes, you are right. I'm sorry."

"For that, I will top you tonight." Kuroko bluntly announced as he walk away from Kise still recovering from the kiss.

"Huh?" Kise gulped in horror. "That's not fair!"

"What do you mean that's not fair?" Kuroko looked back to the shivering blond. "Even Wiz Khalifa ships KuroKise right? You said that yourself."

Kise ran out of words to reply. He suddenly lost all his enthusiasm. The red romantic Valentines he planned out for himself and Kuroko is about to turn into a bloody one. _This is probably what they say that be careful what you wish for, I should have known. _He thought to himself as he trails his boyfriend to the hotel. _Good luck to me._

* * *

Darkness had surrounded the gymnasium. The only source of illumination in the place was the moon light. Silence filled the palce as if no one was there. In the corner of the post, sounds of rattling and crackling can be heard.

"Mhmmm." Kagami muttered as he pulls himself up. "Nhnnn."

As soon as the darkness hits his eyes, realization came afterwards. "What the hell! What time is it already?" Kagami rustled through his belongings to check his phone. It was already 9:00 PM. All the members of the basketball club had already left, in the end nobody did even bother to wake him up.

Kagami quickly rose to find his stuff. Even though the lights were out, his eyes further widened when he read the note lying beside his bag.

"Sleeping in practice is very much a vague sign of disrespect to us, your senpais! You will have quadrupled training menu next week.' – Senpais

Kagami didn't know how it ended up like this but one thing is sure, this year has got to be his worst Valentines ever. "Kuroko!"

**END**


End file.
